Faithful (The Answare)
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Faithful sequel/Kim Jaejoong yang mencoba setia kepada tunangannya, namun ternyata kesetiannya itu hanya sebuah kesalahan semata. Ia sudah menempatkan kesetiaannya itu kepada orang yang salah/"Kau tahu Yunho-ah, aku baru menyadari satu hal"/"..."/"Suatu hubungan tak akan bisa berjalan mulus jika hanya salah satu pihak yang mencoba setia"/YunJae/Sequel/Bad Summary


Faithful

(The Answare)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Oneshoot/Sequel

Pairing :

YunJae sligh YiJae

A story by : Dipa Woon

Note :

cerita ini terinspirasi atau boleh dibilang remake dari cerita dalam novel "花言葉" Hanakotoba, saya mencoba sedikit kembangkan agar sesuai dengan jalan cerita ini. Ini adalah sequel dari Faithful ^^

Warning :

cerita pasaran dan gaje, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, alur cepat

.

.

.

Tanoshiku oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

.

"Aku pergi Jae."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat mendengar tunangannya-Yihan-mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuknya. Ya, hari ini keduanya tengah berada di bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Yihan ke Amerika guna menyelesaikan studinya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengucapkan apapun dan membiarkan Yihan memeluk tubuhnya lalu mengecup keningnya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Jaga dirimu dan tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali untukmu." kata Yihan lagi dan perlahan mulai menyeret kopernya masuk ke gerbong keberangkatan. Meninggalkan tunangan cantiknya yang hanya bisa menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Hyung-"

.

.

.

7 bulan kemudian

Seorang namja tampan sebut saja Yunho, Jung Yunho tengah menatap heran seorang namja cantik yang merupakan sahabatnya, tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan cepat. Raut wajah sahabatnyapun sangat tak bersahabat, nampak tengah memendam kekesalan yang luar biasa, terlihat dari dengusan yang entah sudah berapa kali keluar dari bibir merahnya itu.

Kini keduanya tengah berada di taman univrsitas DongBang tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, rutinitas yang memang tak pernah sekalipun keduanya tinggalkan, menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagi cerita selepas menerima ilmu diperkuliahan.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau Joongie. Waeyo?" tanya Yunho sambil perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, lalu duduk menyebelahi sahabatnya itu.

"Yihan hyung sama sekali tak mengabariku." jawab Jaejoong dingin sambil terus memencet-mencet(?)layar ponselnya.

"Mungkin ia masih sibuk Joongie, wajarlah ia tak sempat mengabarimu." kata Yunho namun sama sekali tak membuat suasana hati Jaejoong membaik.

"Sibuk? Bahkan ia sudah tak memberiku kabar apapun selama sebulan!" dengus Jaejoong lagi menahan marah sambil menatap kesal kearah Yunho.

Yunhopun hanya tersenyum pelan menanggapi kemarahan sahabatnya ini. Ia harus bisa meredakan kemarahan Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu tak meledak-ledak.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Joongie, mungkin Yihan hyung benar-benar tengah sibuk." kata Yunho lagi dengan sedikit nada berat saat melapalkan nama tunangan namja cantik itu.

"Kalau selama sebulan kedepan ia tak mengabariku juga, aku akan melupakannya. Hah, dengar itu! Jin Yihan-ssi!" pekik Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto dari tunangannya, menyebabkan Yunho hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini sungguh tak sabaran. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, pasti ia punya alasan untuk tak mengabarimu. Iya kan?"

"Tapi apa? Apa ia sudah melupakanku dan mempunyai seseorang yang baru? Apa dia mengalami kecelakaan sehingga amnesia dan tak mengingatku?" pekik Jaejoong tambah kesal dan membuat jawabannya semakin tak masuk akal.

"Hahahaha, kau ini Joongie! Kau terlalu sering menonton drama!" jawab Yunho sambil tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, namun diam-diam ia berharap perkataan Jaejoong itu menjadi kenyataan sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong.

"Ck, berhenti tertawa!"

Hmphhhh

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, baiklah." kata Yunho akhirnya sebelum Jaejoong bertambah kesal, "Jja, daripada kau mengomel terus dan lama-lama membuatmu menjadi tua dan keriput-"

"YAHH!"

"Aku bercanda. Jja, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai es krim untuk mendinginkan kepalamu hemm?" tanya Yunho lagi namun sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Jaejoong.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir. Eotte?"

"Dua porsi jumbo!"

"Baik, dua porsi jumbo untuk uri Jaejoongie." jawab Yunho cepat.

_'Hyung aku mau es krim, kajja kita beli es krim~'_

_'Ani. Kau tak boleh lagi makan es krim. Es krim itu banyak mengandung gula dan kau bisa gendut kalau sering memakannya'_

_'Yahh hyung, hanbonman. Dari kemarin hyung selalu melarangku memakannya'_

_'Sekali tidak ya tidak. Aku tak mau punya kekasih yang kelebihan berat badan'_

_'Tapi hyung-'_

_'Tak ada tapi-tapian dan jangan membantahku'_

_'Ne hyung'_

"...ngie, Joongie?"

Srett

Jaejoong segera menggeleng pelan saat sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba melintas diotaknya.

"Ah? Nde?" sahutnya pelan sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"Waeyo? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir karna Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak menyahut ketika ia panggil.

Jaejoongpun menggeleng pelan, "Anio, gwencanha."

"Aku pikit kau kesambet, aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau hanya diam." kata Yunho lagi namun-

Pletakk

"Yahh, itu sakit Joongie!" pekik Yunho kesakitan karna tiba-tiba Jaejoong memukulnya cukup keras.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Hehe, mian mian. Kka, kita jalan sekarang?" kata Yunho lagi dan hanya diangguki oleh Jaejoong, "Tapi sebelumnya, perlihatkan aku senyummu. Aku tak mau membawamu dengan wajah ditekuk masam seperti ini. Bisa-bisa noona-noona disana akan takut melihatmu."

"Yahh! Apa maksudmu!"pekik Jaejoong kesal tak terima dengan ejekan Yunho.

"Kka, tersenyumlah."

"Ck, kau ini!"

"Ayo tersenyum~" rengek(?)Yunho lagi dan perlahan membuat Jaejoong menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Berhenti merengek, aku geli mendengarnya." jawab Jaejoong dan perlahan mulai memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celananya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu tersenyum, kenapa tidak?" jawab Yunho lalu mengikuti Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya.

Hemmmm

Senyum manispun segera terlukis diwajah Jaejoong saat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ahh sahabatnya ini sangat tahu bagaimana caranya membuat ia senang ^^

"Kajja, aku tak mau kalau kau sampai berubah pikiran!" ajak Jaejoong lagi dan tanpa aba-aba segera menarik tangan Yunho dan membawa sahabatnya itu menuju parkiran tempat mobil Yunho berada.

::

:

YunJae

:

::

Yunho terlihat tengah asik membaca sebuah novel di perpustakaan DongBang, sebenarnya hari ini ia tak ada jadwal kuliah, akan tetapi tadi Jaejoong menelponnya dan menyuruhnya menjemput, dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, iapun akhirnya mengiyakan permohonan sahabatnya itu dengan syarat setelah ini Jaejoong harus mentraktirnya sebagai imbalan.

Haha, bukan, tentu saja itu hanya candaan. Ia tak akan mungkin meminta imbalan seperti itu pada Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi-mencintai-namja cantik itu, jadi ia rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat senyum selalu menghiasi wajah rupawan Jaejoong.

Pukk

"Yunho-ah!"

Sebuah tepukan dan disusul dengan suara halus seseorang memanggil namanya membuat Yunho segera mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho terdiam akibat terpesona melihat senyum malaikat dari Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong dan segera membuat Yunho tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"A..ahh ani. Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho sedikit gagap sambil perlahan bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengembalikan novel yang tadi dibacanya itu ke-raknya.

"Ne, aku sudah selesai, kalau belum bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemuimu!" jawab Jaejoong sedikit ketus dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, anio. Kau ini cepat sekali marah sih!" jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh geli lalu mengacak sayang rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Yah, jangan merusak rambutku!" pekik Jaejoong kesal sambil mengeplak tangan Yunho yang menggerayangi(?)kepalanya.

"Haha, ne mian mian." jawab Yunho dan perlahan ikut membenahi tatanan rambut Jaejoong yang tadi dirusaknya.

_'H..hyung..hahh..hahh..mi..mian.. A..apa kau sudah lama menunggu?'_

_'Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu'_

_'Mi..mian hyung. Tadi aku ke toilet sebentar'_

_'Kau punya ponsel kan? Kenapa tak mengabariku sehingga aku tak perlu menunggumu disini!'_

_'Mi..mian-'_

_'Ah sudahlah. Lain kali aku tak mau hal ini terulang lagi. Kau tahu bukan jika aku harus mengurusi perusahaan. Jadi jangan manja dan menyuruhku untuk selalu menjemputmu'_

_'Ar..raseo hyung'_

Plukk

"Joongie?" panggil Yunho dan segera membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. "Wae? Kenapa kau melamun? Ada hal yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho lagi dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Anio. Gwencanha."

"Jinja?" tanya Yunho lagi memastikan, Jaejoongpun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kajja kita pulang?" ajak Yunho lagi namun segera mendapat gelengan dari Jaejoong.

"Anio, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan okonomiyaki." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

"Ne ne, arraseo. Untuk uri Jaejoongie yang manis, apa saja keinginanmu pasti akan kukabulkan." jawab Yunho balas tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

"Isss, jangan menggombaliku. Tak akan mempan."

"Haha, aku tak menggombal Joongie. Kajja, kita pergi, sebelum cacing dalam perutmu berontak dan mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh." jawab Yunho dan segera meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Geppp

"Kajja~" ajak Yunho dan segera menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari perpustakaan, masih dengan tangan yang bertautan erat dengan tangan Jaejoong.

::

:

YunJae

:

::

Jaejoong terlihat asik memakan okonomiyaki pesanannya, begitu juga dengan Yunho yang asik menikmati segelas jus strawberry miliknya. Keduanya kini berada di kedai okonomiyaki yang berada dekat kampus mereka.

Yah, Yunho sekarang sudah bisa menerima jika mereka hanya akan menjadi sebatas sahabat. Tak akan bisa berkembang lebih seperti apa yang ia harapakan. Namun ini sudah cukup baginya. Karena dengan ia bisa dekat seperti ini dan bisa membuat Jaejoong tertawa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tak akan meminta hal egois lagi.

"Ck, bisakah kau makan dengan pelan? Lihat, ini semua berantakan!" keluh Yunho melihat cara makan Jaejoong yang sedikit belepotan, iapun mengambil selembar tisu lalu mengelap sudut bibir Jaejoong yang terkena saus.

_'Jaejoong! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jaga cara makanmu! Lihat semua berantakan'_

_'Mi..mian hyung'_

_'Jangan membuatku malu dengan cara makanmu itu'_

_'Ne hyung'_

_'Ini bersihkan wajahmu sendiri'_

_'Arraseo'_

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho. Namun setelahnya iapun sedikit terdiam saat kembali beberapa kenangan melintas diotaknya.

"Wae Joongie? Kenapa berhenti makan? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong hanya diam menatap okonomiyakinya.

"Eh? Anio, ini sangat enak. Kau mau?" jawab Jaejoong cepat lalu menyupit okonomiyakinya dan menyodorkannya kepada Yunho, dan tentu saja diterima senang hati oleh Yunho. Kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan disuapi oleh Jaejoong?

Happ

Nyamm nyamm

"Ne ini sangat enak. Gomawo." jawab Yunho setelah memakan habis okonomiyaki itu. Jaejoongpun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Yunho tersenyum, suasana hatinya kembali membaik apalagi mendengar gurauan yang Yunho bicarakan.

"Ahh ya Yunho, setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Kemarin aku lihat ada film baru yang diputar." seru Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. "Itu film drama romantis yang dibintangi Kim Soohyun, hyaaa, aku ingin sekali menontonnya~" lanjut Jaejoong lagi dengan wajah berbinar saat mengucapkan nama aktor tampan yang menjadi pemeran utama film itu.

Ah ya, asal kalian tahu saja namja cantik ini begitu mengagumi Kim Soohyun, ia tak akan melewatkan drama atau film apapun yang dimainkan oleh aktor favoritnya itu.

Hemm

Yunhopun hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat antusiasme Jaejoong, ia memang sangat tahu jika sahabatnya itu sangat menyukai aktor tampan dengan mata sipit itu.

"Ahhh, tapi kau tak suka drama ne. Huh, kau sangat tak asik." pekik Jaejoong lagi setengah kecewa sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, saat teringat kalau Yunho tak suka menonton film dengan genre drama.

Yunhopun segera menolehkan wajahnya kesamping saat mendengar pekikan kecewa dari Jaejoong, ia sedikit merasa senang karena Jaejoong mengingat hal apa yang tidak disukainya. Biarlah kali ini ia mengalah dengan mengabulkan permintaan sahabat cantiknya itu.

_'Hyung, nanti malam bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Sudah lama sekali bukan kita tidak menonton film bersama?'_

_'Hemm, baiklah. Sudah lama kita tak menonton bersama'_

_'Jinja? Yeayy, hyung yang terbaik. Emm, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film drama romantis tahun ini. Teman-temanku semua sudah menontonnya, dan mereka bilang jika filmnya sungguh romantis hyung'_

_'Mwo? Jangan katakan kau menyuruhku untuk ikut menonton film seperti itu. Itu sangat tidak mendidik. Lebih baik kita menonton film action, itu jauh lebih menantang'_

_'Tapi hyung-'_

_'Film action. Aku tak suka film drama picisan macam itu'_

_'Tap-'_

_'Film action atau tidak sama sekali'_

_'...'_

_'Ne. Arraseo hyung'_

"Hei, kau melamun lagi Joongie?" seru Yunho sambil mengibasakan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong, dan membuat namja cantik itu terkesiap.

"Ani, siapa yang melamun." kilah Jaejoong lalu mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Haha, kau ini." seru Yunho lagi dengan tawa renyah menghiasi wajahnya sambil kini mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong yang mengembung(?)itu.

Gyuutttt

"Yah yah, appo!" pekik Jaejoong kesakitan akibat cubitan Yunho dipipinya, iapun mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang kini sedikit memerah sambil menatap sebal kearah Yunho.

"Hehe, mian. Habisnya kau itu imut sekali Joongie~ Jja, apa kita jadi menonton hmm?"

"Tapi kau kan tak suka drama?" tanya Jaejoong balik sambil kini meminum jus apel yang tadi dipesannya.

"Emm, memang aku tak suka. Tapi yah, sekali-sekali tak apalah aku mencoba menontonnya. Siapa tau itu tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan." jawab Yunho dan seketika membuat Jaejoong memekik kencang.

"Jinja?" pekik Jaejoong kencang sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ne, jinja." jawab Yunho kalem sambil mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yeayyy, gomawo Yunho-ah!" teriak Jaejoong lagi dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, dan detik berikutnya iapun segera memeluk tubuh besar Yunho yang duduk disebelahnya.

Greppp

Degh

"Gomawo Yunho-ah, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik~" pekik kencang Jaejoong lagi masih dengan memeluk erat tubuh Yunho, tanpa menyadari jika hal itu membuat jantung sang sahabat berdetak tak karuan.

::

:

YunJae

:

::

Jaejoong mengamati kembali beberapa email yang dikirimnya kepada sang tunangan-Yihan. Membacanya kembali dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Klikk

Klikk

Klikk

Kembali ia membuka beberapa email yang sempat dikirimnya, iapun menghela nafas pelan saat menyadari satu hal.

"Selama ini aku seperti orang bodoh saja." gumamnya pelan menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Iapun terus membaca puluhan email yang dikirimkannya kepada Yihan, awalnya Yihan memang membalas semua email dan pesan yang dikirimkan olehnya itu, namun entah mengapa sejak sebulan yang lalu, Yihan mulai tak membalas emailnya.

Awalnya Jaejoong mencoba bersabar, mungkin saja tunangannya itu tengah disibukkan dengan tugas dan risetnya, namun lama kelamaan ia juga merasa jengah. Apa tunangannya itu sama sekali tak memiliki waktu hanya untuk sekedar membalas emailnya? Apa tugasnya begitu lebih penting daripada dirinya yang tengah menunggu kabarnya di sini?

"Mungkin aku yang bodoh karna terus berharap." gumam Jaejoong lagi saat membaca email terakhir yang dikirimkannya kepada Yihan.

Ya. Ia baru sadar, jika selama ini ia hanya berbuat hal bodoh. Menunggu seseorang yang tak jelas keberadaannya. Hanya menunggu dan berikrar pada kesetiaan, tanpa tahu kebenaran di balik semuanya.

Hahhhh

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar bodoh, menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti ini. Sekali lagi ditatapnya layar ponselnya yang kini menampilkan foto tunangannya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum getir dan mematikan ponselnya, tanpa menyadari Yunho yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Aku mengamatimu sedari tadi." ucap Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah sahabatnya itu. Iapun memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya lalu kembali menunduk.

"Untukmu, aku tadi membelinya sebelum kesini." ucap Yunho lagi sambil menyerahkan satu buket bunga lili putih kearah Jaejoong.

Srett

Degh

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Yunho tengah tersenyum hangat padanya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu. Iapun menjadi tersadar sesuatu.

Yunho.

Orang yang selama ini selalu setia berada disisinya.

Orang yang selalu ada saat ia dalam kondisi apapun.

Orang yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya, dan tak pernah mengeluh saat ia melakukan kesalahan.

Ya, Yunho. Hanya Yunho.

Orang yang selalu ada untuknya dan bisa selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Tiba-tiba semua kenangan yang selama ini dilaluinya bersama Yunho menguar di otaknya.

Bagaimana Yunho yang selalu menomor satukan keinginannya walau terkadang keinginannya justru membuat Yunho kewalahan.

Bagaimana Yunho yang tak pernah mengeluh saat ia meminta menemaninya atau mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat.

Bagaimana Yunho yang tak pernah marah jika ia melakukan suatu kesalahan kepadanya.

Bagaimana Yunho yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum disaat dia merasakan sedih dan kecewa.

Bagaimana Yunho yang selalu mengalah demi bisa membuatnya senang.

Sungguh, selama ini ia begitu bodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik Yunho. Padahal Yunho sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkannya walau ia sering menyakiti hati namja itu dengan ucapan atau perbuatannya. Namun apa yang ia terima?

Yunho justru masih mau dan masih bertahan disisinya, bahkan menyemangatinya saat ia tak mendapat kabar apapun dari tunangannya.

Iapun jadi berfikir, apa ia telah keliru selama ini mencoba setia kepada Yihan sementara tunangannya itu sendiri tak berlaku sama kepadanya? Apa mungkin selama ini kesetiaannya mempertahankan pertunangan mereka hanyalah perbuatan yang sia-sia?

Jawabannya adalah ya.

Ia sudah menempatkan kesetiaannya itu kepada orang yang salah. Ia sadar sekarang. Dalam suatu hubungan tak akan ada artinya jika hanya satu pihak yang mencoba untuk setia sementara pihak yang lainnya sama sekali acuh terhadap itu semua.

Jaejoong paham sekarang. Tak seharusnya ia masih meneguhkan kesetiaan itu kepada Yihan, namja yang sudah jelas-jelas mengacuhkan dirinya selama ini.

Sekarang iapun sudah menyadari kesalahannya.

"Yunho-ah, kau tahu? Aku baru menyadari satu hal." ucap Jaejoong sambil terus menatap kedalam mata Yunho.

"Hmm, mwonde?"

"Suatu hubungan tak akan bisa berjalan mulus jika hanya salah satu pihak yang mencoba setia." jawab Jaejoong dan seketika membuat kerutan di dahi Yunho.

"Aku baru menyadarinya, jika selama ini aku hanya berbuat sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku sudah menyiakan waktuku untuk sebuah ketidakpastian." lanjut Jaejoong lagi dan semakin membuat Yunho kebingungan.

"Selama ini aku sudah salah, sudah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang jelas-jelas setia berada disisiku, sementara aku malah menyimpan kesetiaan kepada orang yang salah."

"..."

"Aku sadar, untuk apa aku setia kepadanya sementara ia sendiri malah tak pernah peduli dan tak memberiku kabar?" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum getir.

"..."

"Kau tahu Yunho-ah, seharusnya aku mencari orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman, yang selalu mengerti diriku dan tak pernah mengeluh akan diriku, dan sekarang aku paham, siapa orang itu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"..."

"Kau Yunho, kaulah orangnya. Kaulah orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman dan selalu setia bersamaku."

Degh

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu. Ia mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya masih dengan menatap bingung kearah Jaejoong.

"Y..ye?"

"Bersamamu aku selalu merasa nyaman. Aku sama sekali tak pernah canggung dan takut berbuat salah saat bersamamu, karna aku memang sudah terbiasa bersamamu." jawab Jaejoong dan semakin membuat Yunho kebingungan. Hei, apa Jaejoong serius mengatakan itu?

"Joongie-"

"Mianhae, selama ini aku selalu mengacuhkan perasaanmu. Walaupun perasaanmu begitu nyata dan sangat terlihat, namun aku selalu mengacuhkannya. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." ucap Jaejoong terdengar begitu menyesal. Yah, ia menyesal karena selama ini menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus dari Yunho.

"Anio, anio Joongie."

"Dan gomawo, karena selama ini kau selalu setia berada disisiku. Gomawo karena tak pernah lelah menemaniku, dan yang terpenting, gomawo karena telah mencitaiku." ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil kini menatap Yunho dan tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Joongie-"

"Kau masih mencintaikukan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap dalam kedua mata Yunho, membuat Yunho sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari kedua mata bening itu.

"Tentu. Tentu perasaanku masih sama, dan tak akan pernah berubah Joongie." jawab Yunho mantap Jaejoong dan melempar senyum manis kepadanya. Sungguhkah ini? Apa Jaejoong serius mengatakan itu kepadanya?

Hemmm

Jaejoongpun ikut tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Yunho, ia yakin Yunho masih memiliki perasaan padanya. "Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo." ucapnya tulus masih dengan memandang Yunho dan tersenyum manis.

"Cheonma." jawab Yunho sungguh merasakan bahagia yang luar biasa. Apa ini artinya Jaejoong menerima dirinya?

"Apa kau masih mau menungguku untuk bisa membalas perasaanmu, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan matanya. Sungguhkah ini?

"Ne tentu. Aku pasti akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba." jawab Yunho cepat dengan senyum yang semakin lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Nampaknya ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. "Aku akan berusaha membuatmu untuk bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Gomawo Joongie karena sudah memberiku kesempatan." lanjut Yunho lagi sungguh merasa amat senang. Ternyata tak sia-sia selama ini ia menjaga hatinya hanya untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun juga semakin melebarkan senyum diwajahnya, perasaannyapun sekarang semakin lega. Perasaannya semakin ringan.

"Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ku kerjakan. Chankanman." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan segera mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetik sesuatu. Yunhopun hanya diam melihat kelakuan Jaejoong, menunggu apa yang akan dikerjakan oleh pujaan hatinya itu.

"Selesai." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba lagi dengan wajah yang cerah, iapun segera mematikan kembali ponselnya lalu menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Yunho sedikit penasaran.

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah sejak dulu ku lakukan." jawab Jaejoong yang tak mau secara gamblang menyebutkan apa yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Kau sudah mulai bermain rahasia denganku eoh?" jawab Yunho sambil memicingkan matanya curiga kearah Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, apa kau penasaran?" pancing Jaejoong lagi sama sekali tak takut dengan ancaman Yunho.

"Anio, aku tak penasaran sama sekali." jawab Yunho cepat sambil kini mengacak sayang rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Iss, kau ini suka sekali mengacak rambutku." sebal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ani, aku tadi hanya mengirimkan email kepada Yihan hyung." lanjut Jaejoong lagi dan membuat Yunho menghentikan usapan tangannya.

"Ne?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan." kata Jaejoong dan dengan cepat mengambil buket bunga lili dari tangan Yunho.

Grepp

Hemmm

Iapun segera mencium pelan bunga favoritnya itu dengan mata terpejam, dan selanjutnya senyuman manispun perlahan terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"Kau tau Yunho, apa arti dari bunga lili putih?" tanya Jaejoong lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho. Yunhopun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Artinya adalah kemurnian dan kesetiaan. Seperti dirimu yang memiliki cinta yang murni untukku dan selalu setia mendampingiku." jawab Jaejoong masih dengan senyuman yang terukir indah diwajahnya.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk membalas perasaanmu. Buatlah aku juga merasakan cinta yang sama seperti cinta yang kau berikan untukku. Buatlah aku merasakan cinta yang sama besarnya dengan rasa cintamu kepadaku."

Grepp

Dan Yunhopun sudah tak tahan dan dengan segera membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong kedalam dekapan hangatnya, menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya yang akhirnya mulai menemukan akhir yang bahagia.

"Pasti. Pasti aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Joongie. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo nae sarang."

Hemmm

Keduanyapun tersenyum manis, larut dalam pelukan hangat yang mereka bagi, menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing dan menjadikan ini sebagai awal bagi perjalanan kisah mereka.

Srettt

Yunhopun melepas sebentar pelukan mereka, ditatapnya dalam mata bulat Jaejoong masih dengan senyum manis yang terukir diwajah keduanya.

Perlahan Yunhopun menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan pula memajukan wajahnya. Jaejoongpun terdiam bersiap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan Yunho, iapun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Yunho yang mencium sayang keningnya.

Cup

"Saranghae. Walau kau belum bisa membalasnya sekarang, namun aku yakin suatu saat aku juga akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirmu, Joongie."

Jaejoongpun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, "Ne, aku berjanji." ucapnya mantap sambil menatap dalam kedua mata Yunho.

Greppp

"Ahh, aku sangat bahagia Joongie. Akhirnya, akhirnya kau memberiku kesempatan. Sungguh, aku sangat amat bahagia." kata Yunho setengah berteriak sambil kembali membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh kecil Jaejoong dalam dekapannya mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya ia karena hal ini.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sahabat yang kini sudah naik tingkat menjadi calon kekasihnya(?)itu. Ia merasa amat lega karena belum terlambat menyadari semuanya.

"Joongie, saranghae. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Jaejoongie~" pekik Yunho lagi dan segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong lalu memutar-mutarnya diudara.

"Hahaa, Yunho-ah, turunkan. Yahh, turunkan aku~"

Akhirnya, kesabaran Yunho dalam menanti cinta Jaejoong berakhir sudah. Tak sia-sia selama ini ia menjaga kemurnian cintanya hanya untuk Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong, nampaknya ia juga sudah mulai menyadari kesalahannya selama ini.

Dalam suatu hubungan akan percuma jika hanya satu pihak saja yang setia. Diperlukan kesetiaan dari kedua belah pihak untuk bisa mengokohkan hubungan itu sendiri ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

Halohaaaa...

Saya datang lagi membawa oneshoot ^^

Ini hanya sebuah sequel.. Bagaimana, bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukainya? :))

Semoga pesan yang coba saya sampaikan bisa sampai kepada kalian semuanya..

Oya, happy birthday buat Lee Gikwang oppa.. Moga makin sukses bareng BEAST and sukses sama konser asia tournya (walau yg dimaksud hanya jepang, korea dan china) *pundung*

Hehee

Dan, kalau mengingat hari ini, rasanya sedikit nyesek, percampuran antara seneng dan sedih. Karena besok uri Jaejoongie udah bakalan pergi wamil.. (bener besok kan yah? Apa aku salah tanggal #plakk) Baik-baik disana ne oppa, kita selalu menunggumu disini ^^ Hwaiting Jaejoong oppa~~

Saigo de, review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 30 Maret 2015


End file.
